


The Casual Affair

by Jacqueline_Ai



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Affairs, Blow Jobs, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Cheating, Cunnilingus, F/M, I'm Sorry, My First Smut, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacqueline_Ai/pseuds/Jacqueline_Ai
Summary: Yoosung advises Seven to try creative writing. He's unsure of it at first, but when he sees who's in the RFA chatrooms, he has an idea that no one else needs to know about.





	The Casual Affair

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there are typos I've missed in editing!   
> I know I should be working on 'Gears For Fears' but, I've had this idea sitting on my laptop for so long that I needed to get it out.   
> This is my first smut, please don't hate me, I'm sorry if it's bad and I thank you all for reading!

Seven watched Yoosung leave the chat, lingering behind to look over the conversation one last time. He wasn't sure of the idea at first, but it wasn't like he had anything to lose, right? The other members of RFA didn't need to know at all. Yoosung had suggested that: Maybe Seven should start working on creative writing. Since Yoosung joined the creative writing club after college, the blonde ball of energy seemed really attached to spreading the joys of his new found hobby. Seven couldn't blame him after all, Yoosung did get really invested in what he was doing when he grew, even the slightest, bit of interest in it. If Yoosung wasn't exaggerating and creative writing did, in fact, give your mind a break from reality, then Seven thought that giving it a shot would be a good idea...All he needed, was inspiration.  
He put his phone to the side for a moment, pressing the button to lock the screen as he rested his elbows on his desk, his hands held each other and his chin rest on top of them.

  
Inspiration...

Yoosung did mention that Seven could always start with fan fiction if he didn't know what to write. Two characters that already exist, together in some sort of way...Seemed...Easier said than done, but a lot easier than making up your own characters and plot line. His mind was racing with a few ideas, until his phone buzzed, making him jump. He quickly picked his phone up and opened the messenger. He could see Zen and her talking...Her? Yes, her...The one everyone wanted...Seven didn't need a name for her, she was simply known to him and everyone else as 'beautiful'. He noticed, recently, she spoke to Zen and Jumin more than anyone else...She invested her time into the two most opposite, most possessive and most powerful men out of everyone in the messenger...Excluding himself, of course.  
"Ah..." Seven could feel the heat coming from the imaginary light bulb atop his head. That was it. -That- was the inspiration he needed! He -had- it! No one needed to know, right? If Yoosung asked if he tried to write, he could always lie and say that he didn't try, or it didn't turn out too well. He wouldn't need to show anyone this, he wouldn't even need to utter its title! This was perfect.  
Yoosung also suggested a few sites to him that would let him upload what he wrote onto the internet. Looking at them in detail, he selected the most professional looking fan fiction site of them all. Signing up was easy and soon, he was sitting in front of a screen that was waiting for him to start writing. Pulling up his sleeves, he cleared his throat and got to writing:

* * *

  
_**'The Casual Affair** _

  
The large window at the end of the room was spotless, letting pristine moonlight flood the dimly lit surroundings. The busy streets below and others living in the tall apartment blocks within the window's radius should have felt privileged. Privileged because a Goddess on Earth was looking over them. Her hair fell perfectly, just out the way of her eyes. The black dress she was wearing clung sinfully tight to her body, showing off every perfect curve. Her arms were folded delicately, the pale light on her face matching her knee-high, heeled, boots while juxtaposing her dress. The gems she wore on her ears were white gems she had received from...Her other partner. The same applied to her shimmering necklace.  
Thinking back, she couldn't quite remember how this started, but she knew for certain she loved the danger. If she was caught, all three of them were and she -loved- the thrill of the nights she'd spend with her other, other.  
Speaking of, he was adoring the sight of her, just stepping into the room. His white hair was as smooth as silk, some could say it was better than it normally was. Of course, it would be- His beloved was with him. The jacket baring his trademark 'Z' was replaced with a plain white blazer, a black shirt and white cravat accompanying it. White, expensive material covered his legs and black, polished shoes covered his feet. Despite him being all dressed up, he knew what he was getting himself into. He knew the danger of this and he, too, loved the thrill of night falling. It was only -him- who didn't know about this. The wife of the successful business man, Jumin Han, was all dolled up for and sleeping with, the now -very- famous and quite rich actor, Zen. Hyun Ryu. The one and only.  
He watched her from behind, taking gentle steps forwards with soft red eyes. He could smell her expensive perfume from where he was standing. Just in case she wasn't intoxicating enough, the perfume added a kick no other woman could give him. She could see his reflection in the window and smiled. The two of them matched. Both in black and white clothing as if they were meant for each other. She stood still as he drew closer. Just seeing his reflection and her own in the same room was heavenly enough.  
She couldn't help but close her eyes for a moment when she felt his hands slide around her waist, his strong arms hugging her from behind in a possessive yet gentle hold. Rather than turning in his arms, she tilted her head to one side, knowing the actor would soon move to one side of her without letting go. Once he did, she turned slightly, running her hands up his arms and resting them on his shoulders.

  
"You look stunning, like always, my Princess." Zen purred with a warm smile, feeling the start of the night commence. It always started the same way.  
"I could say the same for you, my lovely Zen." She purred back in a voice that took his breath away.  
One hand left her waist, reaching into his pocket to take out the ring. -His- ring. Taking a hold of her left hand gently, moving it down from his shoulder, he kissed it before slipping off Jumin's wedding ring that was resting over her finger, replacing it with his own ring just for her.  
"When you're with me, he's out of the picture." The actor almost looked disgusted at the gold, diamond studded ring that was in his hand. He left her side for just a moment to put the ring on a far table, placing his phone right next to it with an alarm set for the morning so they wouldn't forget to switch the rings back when they were done with their secret.  
"Now," Zen started, taking her into his arms once more.  
"What excuse will you give him this time?" He smirked as he asked, mirroring her expression.  
"I already told him I decided to go out and meet a few friends. So, I'll tell him; we went shopping but I didn't see anything I liked, so I went home with them and spent the night over at their house since it's been a while." She nodded slightly, as if trying to convince Zen of this lie as well. Honestly, he would have easily fallen for it if he didn't know the situation.  
"Good girl." His voice was a low purr as he rested one hand on her cheek, the other slipping back around her waist.  
"Such a good liar as well," He started to lean in, feeling heat rise to his cheeks.  
"What, I wonder," He continued leaning in, her beautiful eyes growing closer to his.  
"Shall I do with you?"  
He closed his eyes as he connected his lips with hers in a blissful, soft, kiss. His world was pitch black, the only thing around him was pleasure. Pleasure from the thrill of this situation and excitement for what was to come. He felt a shiver run up his spine when her hands slid up to his shoulders, finding each other at the back of his neck. Moving his hand from her cheek, he rested his other arm around her waist yet again, breaking the kiss and trading it for a slightly hungrier one as he pulled her closer. His tongue slid across her bottom lip, asking for an entrance. With a content sigh, she parted her lips and let him in. He didn't waste any time, tangling his tongue with her's in a passionate tango, drawing out very quiet and very soft moans. Breath began to grow short as they both felt a need for each other. As their kisses grew shorter and quicker, Zen's hands began to move. He could feel her shiver under his touch when he slid one hand up her back, his finger tips grazing over the zipper of her dress. His other hand descended, running over her rear and grazing a little over her thigh. She seemed to follow suit as she started to play with his hair.

  
To say that she loved Zen with all her heart would be a lie. To say that she loved Jumin with all her heart would also be a lie. Whenever she was in Zen's or Jumin's arms, she felt...Conflicted. She was torn. In her mind, she was married to them both. The only reason she was officially married to Jumin was because, simply put, he got down on one knee and asked her first. Had Zen asked her to marry him sooner, she would have married him instead. After her heart couldn't make up it's mind, she came to the conclusion she loved them both, using the excuse of; 'You can't control who you fall in love with' to justify her feelings to herself. This affair had been going on for quite a while and they both knew that...But, in a way, this affair was going on before they actually met each other, back when they were only talking through the messenger app. Talking in the messenger, she always spoke to Zen and Jumin the most and never fully took one's side. As far as both Zen and Jumin were concerned, she was on their side fully. She always seemed to change her answers to fit the other's liking when talking to them individually, so both men were none the wiser.

  
Soon, the actor decided he'd had just enough of her lips, he kissed the corner of her lips and slowly moved down, trailing kisses down her neck, both of his hands resting slightly lower than her waist, groping what he saw as his. She tilted her head back, mewling and whimpering slightly, her head spinning from the fiery kisses previously.  
With a low growl, Zen started to bite -She knew it wouldn't have been long- The main difference between Zen and Jumin, was that Jumin was more often than not, very delicate with her. He hardly ever bit her and he treated her body like pure gold. Even if he did get kinky at times, he was never too rough. Zen, however...Zen wouldn't be as rough as to throw her around and smash her back into any walls, but he did bite and he treated her body more like it was his to do whatever he liked to. He would pull her hair and go full force when the main event of their evenings together occurred. She couldn't tell which she liked more, perhaps that was another reason why this affair felt so...Right to her.

  
The actor bit down harshly between the bottom of her neck and the start of her shoulder, her most sensitive spot. In the midst of all her gentle moans, she started to pull at his hair, making him groan, the sound was delicious to her ears. The harder she pulled, the rougher Zen's teeth were on her neck and she couldn't get enough.  
"Mhh, Z-Zen," Her eyes were closed, hands gripping his white hair. This only encouraged him to keep going, moving only slightly to make the next mark. Suddenly though, she had an idea. She knew how to press Zen's buttons by now. She knew what he liked, what he loved and what he hated, so she could steer the night any way she wanted. She let out an overly loud moan, Zen still at her neck. As if on cue, he lifted his head and moved to whisper in her ear.  
"Mhh, babe," He nipped the shell of her ear.  
"If you keep making those delicious noises, you'll awaken the beast early." His voice was oozing sin.  
"What if that's what I'm trying to do?" She purred back, giving one hard tug on his hair. The moan Zen let out right next to her ear shot straight through her veins. He moved back and looked down at her with a curious glint in his eyes.  
"I want to tame the beast inside you." She stated, her eyes showed an almost dangerous glint in return.  
"You want to wh-?" Zen was taken back. Pleased, very, but also very surprised to hear her say those words.  
She placed her hands on his shoulders again and started pushing down gently. Zen slowly sank to his knees, still surprised at what was happening. She was never usually like this. He was usually the one in control.  
"Good boy." She smirked, looking down at him with pride. She reached for his hair, still tied back and started walking away. The actor had no choice but to crawl after her, his face almost as red as his eyes.

  
The pair were in hotel room for the night, she came in early to avoid getting caught by the press that would be following Zen. Since she had to wait for around half an hour before her other lover came to her, she had memorised the rooms. She knew the layout like the back of her hand in no time at all.  
She looked down at Zen one last time and gave a small laugh, almost relishing in the slight embarrassment he must have felt. She opened the bedroom door and walked inside, letting go of Zen's hair. Once she sat on the bed, she watched the door. Her eyes lit up as Zen crawled in with cheeks dusted in red. He made a move to stand up, but froze as she shook her head, her hand raising to wave her finger in sideways motions. She used the same finger to beckon him over. He bit his lip as he crawled, sitting on his knees once he was in front of her feet.   
With a smirk, she crossed one leg over the other, waving her boot in his face. He looked up with glazed over eyes before he gently caressed it, sliding it off and placing it to the side. When she swapped legs, he did the same thing. He placed gentle kisses up her leg, delicately un-crossing her legs so his lips could reach her inner thighs. At the sight of this, she bit her lip. She'd never seen the other so weak and she loved it.   
He looked up at her with dark eyes as he sucked a mark onto her inner thigh, drawing closer and closer to her most sensitive spot. At the sight of her chewing on her lip, he smirked and moved his lips to her core, his tongue running over the thin cloth that separated him from her.

Pure electricity shot through the pair of them as Zen's lips made contact with her most sensitive area, the gasp leaving her lips was a sound that Zen always missed when they were apart. Dragging his tongue over the material again and again, he could taste her already- The sense of pride he felt swelling in him was nothing compared to the lust he could feel slowly taking over him. Sliding a hand up her leg, he pulled the material out of his way and swallowed thickly, taking a moment to breathe before diving his tongue into paradise. She instantly moaned aloud, throwing her head back as Zen started to suck hungrily on her, sending one wave of pleasure over her with his tongue and a second wave crashing on top of that with his fingers. Each moan that left her lips shot straight to his groin, both her noises and the taste of her caused the tent in Zen's pants to get tighter and tighter. Soon though, that still wasn't enough for Zen. Moving back, he licked his lips and slid both hands up her dress, gripping the waistline of her panties. As he started to pull at them, she lifted her hips, helping him to take the offending garment off. With more room, Zen pushed her dress up a little and started again, giving a few teasing licks up her folds before eating her out again. This time, he didn't need to use his fingers- The moans and whimpers that escaped her lips told him that his tongue was doing enough. Zen groaned as he felt one of her hands reach the back on his head, gripping tightly on his hair, he groaned even louder when he felt her hips start to thrust up. The vibrations from his mouth caused her to moan louder still as she moved against his tongue, relishing in each euphoric wave that hit her. The grip on his hair tightened. "Zen- Ah, more!- Ahh!" She could feel herself on the edge of release, grinding against his tongue a little harder.

That was when she decided how the night would go. Seeing Zen so weak, feeling him between her thighs- She knew exactly what she wanted. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as a final wave of euphoria washed over her, her hips riding out her release as she came down from her first high of the night. Zen moved his head away from her centre, licking his lips and bringing his hand up to wipe his chin. Giving her a look he knew would make her heart melt, he smirked and stayed in his place.

"What do you want me to do now, Jagi?" His voice was a low rasp as he kept his lust-filled eyes trained on her, watching as she brought her fingers to her lips, biting on one of her nails. She sat back on the bed, not breaking eye contact with Zen.

"I want you to strip for me." She purred, letting him stand up to carry out her wishes. Her eyes focused on nothing but Zen as he started by unbuttoning his blazer. The white material was soon thrown on the floor, waiting to be picked up the next morning. His fingers then moved to his black shirt. Each button was undone slowly, it was Zen's way of teasing her subtly as payback for the hair pulling stunt earlier. As each button came undone, more of his chest was showcased to her eyes, she bit her lip as she finally started to get a glimpse of his abs.

This was another way that Jumin and Zen juxtaposed each other; Zen's body was sculpted to perfection; his abs, chest, arms, legs, all toned to give him a stature that practically called out for women to look at. Jumin, however, was slim in build and muscular in places, but not nearly enough to give him anything like what Zen had. Jumin was just a small yet tall frame. Once again, she couldn't decide which she liked more. She truly adored her two lovers.

After a steady strip tease, Zen was in nothing but his plain boxers, a sight she could never quite forget. Just as before, she beckoned him onto the bed with her finger. The smirk she was sporting was soon kissed away as Zen captured her lips in several more rounds of fiery kisses, moaning softly into her mouth. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she pushed down gently, silently directing Zen to lay down. He could do nothing but watch as she then straddled his hips, starting to tease him even more by grinding against him.

"Mhh- Jagiya, please." The actor beneath her started begging, glazed over eyes half lidded as he pleaded. His hands traveled up her dress once more, pushing the material up. Shivers ran through her body as Zen's hands grazed over her skin, pushing the dress up further. Once the black material was over her head, Zen felt an unspoken pleasure when throwing it to the side, feasting his eyes on his lover's body. She wasn't the text book definition of perfect, she had her flaws, but that made him fall even deeper in love with her. His hands, shaking slightly from need, managed to drag themselves to her back and unhook her bra, taking her last piece of clothing off. His hands then explored the new areas he'd discovered. While she teased him, his hands ran along her skin, they did everything from cup her breasts to hold her waist.

"Please...I need you, babe, I need you so much," He still wasn't done begging, sending her heart fluttering with every word. Having mercy, she stopped moving against him, drawing a whine from him. Her hands then dropped to the waistband of his boxers, starting to pull them off. No sooner had she got rid of his last article of clothing, she was pumping his cock, feeling it throb and twitch in her hand. Then, she scooted back, leaning over him enough to take his cock into her mouth. Hearing Zen let out long strings of moans encouraged her to pick up her speed, coating his member in saliva as she took him deeper into her mouth. A hand on the back of her head made her jump slightly, the noise of surprise she let out sending a vibration of pleasure through Zen. He weaved his fingers through her hair, looking down at her as he pushed her head down, forcing her to deep throat his cock and choke around it. Holding her head there for a second, he smirked in satisfaction. He didn't let her pull away for every long before he was in her mouth again.

"Tha- Ahh,That, was for keeping me- Waiting-" He moaned out, trying his best to keep his voice steady.

"And this," He started as he forced her to choke around him again,

"Hhhgg, fuck- Is so I can see how-Sexy you look, choking on my dick again," He growled, his dark eyes told her he was about to take control if she didn't move on.

Pulling her head away, she straddled Zen again, his hands instantly went to her hips. Sitting up on her knees, she took Zen's length into her hand and guided it to her entrance, letting out a moan that matched his as she slowly lowered herself onto his cock. The pain she felt was minimal, having done this time and time again, but it was still there. She winced as she took him in, groaning in both pain and a small mix of pleasure. When she had taken all of his length in, she made eye contact with Zen, sending him a questioning look. When he nodded, she started moving.

The hands on her hips were gentle at first, but after a few bounces, Zen gripped her waist with a bruising grip, moaning and sighing while trying to keep his hips from snapping up.

"Mmhh, babe, you feel so good," Zen's praise shot straight through her, adding to the pleasure she was starting to feel as she picked up her pace. Throwing his head back, Zen threw more praise her way.

"Fuck-! Keep going, just like that- yes!-"

With a smile playing on her lips, she picked up her pace even more, slamming down on Zen, making both of them moan louder. Pleasure and nothing but pleasure surrounded them both as they moved against each other, Zen's hips thrusting up involuntarily several times. With each wave of pleasure came a louder moan, the pitch of them both getting higher and higher until they both released the knots in their stomachs, each of them moving against each other to ride out the last of their orgasms. 

A comfortable silence fell as the two made themselves comfortable, holding each other as they both let exhaustion flood over them.'

* * *

 


End file.
